Where is my Baby
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: This is a sequal to my story *Surprise* Peter and Elizabeth have something precious stolen from them.
1. Default Chapter

This story is a sequel to my story Surprises it takes place during Season 8.   
  
  
FYI: Peter and Elizabeth have been married for 2 and a half years. Their daughter Eriqa Allison Benton is 2 years old. Reese is now 5 years old and is in kindergarten. Susan returned with her niece Susie who is now 7 she goes to school with Reese. She is in second grade. Doug and Carol are married Kate and Tess are 3 years old. Kerry and Carter are married now. They have a 4 month old daughter Lucy Gabrielle Carter. Luka and Abby are engaged.   
  
  
  
  
Part 1:Where's my Baby  
  
Elizabeth Benton yawned as she walked into the lounge with her daughter Eriqa She was glad she didn't have to take Reese to school this morning. Today was Susan's day to take him. Reese went to the same school as lil Susie so her and Susan took turns getting the kids to school. She opened her locker she set her coat and purse inside and pulled out her lab coat. The lounge door opens and Kate and Tess run in followed by Carol who looked as tired as she did. The twins raced over to Eriqa and the three girls started to giggle. Elizabeth smiles "Hey Carol you look as tired as I feel" Carol laughed "Are you headed for daycare too?" Elizabeth nodded . Carol smiled "Great we can walk up together." Elizabeth and Carol rounded up the three toddlers and headed up to daycare.  
  
When they reach daycare they run into Kerry holding her baby daughter. Elizabeth smiles "Hey Kerry" she tickles the baby's chin "Hey Luce look at you, you are so pretty just like your mommy" the baby smiled and cooed in Kerry's arms. By now the twins and Eriqa had let go of their mommys hands and ran over to play with the toys. Elizabeth noticed Kerry fumbling with her crutch , the baby, and the diaper bag. Elizabeth reaches for the baby "Kerry why don't you let me hold her while you go set her diaper bag down." Kerry nodded and said thank you letting Elizabeth take the baby. Elizabeth cuddled the baby in her arms whispering to her. Kerry returned and Elizabeth handed the baby back to her. She smiles at Kerry and Carol "It's going to be great to hold a baby again" They both looked at Elizabeth. Carol grinned "Elizabeth are you?" Elizabeth nodded "Yes I'm pregnant Peter and I just found out a few days ago" The three friends shrieked with delight. Carol was still grinning "This is great Elizabeth, Doug and I are expecting too we get to be pregnant together!" Kerry sighed wishing she was still carrying Lucy so she could have been a part of the excitement. Elizabeth noticed Kerry looking kind of upset. Elizabeth smiled "Hey don't worry Kerry we'll be more than happy to share the morning sickness, the bathroom breaks every five minutes, the swollen ankles ,and the 40 pounds of extra weight with you, won't we Carol" Carol nodded and started to giggle. Kerry smiles "Thanks guys how about I treat my two favorite pregnant friends to breakfast at Doc Magoo's?" Carol laughed "Sounds great Kerry, you know pregnant women never turn down food" The three women laughed as they walked through the hall. None of them noticed the shadowy figure that had been watching them.   
  
  
  
Later that morning after the three friends finished breakfast they walked back over to the ER . Carol smiles "Well guys my shift starts in five minutes and if I'm late the chief will have my head" Kerry laughed "Ha Ha Carol" Carol grins "Thanks for breakfast Kerry I'll see you guys later." She walks off toward the admit desk. Kerry checks her watch. She looks at Elizabeth "I'm going up to daycare to check on Lucy before my shift starts want to walk up with me" Elizabeth nodded "Sure I'd like to check on Eriqa before I start my shift." The two women walk to the elevator.  
  
They get to daycare and its nap time. Kerry walks over to the crib where her daughter is lying fast asleep. Elizabeth looks for Eriqa but she doesn't see her. She sees Kate and Tess sleeping together and beside them is an empty mat. Elizabeth started to panic. Eriqa always laid by the twins the three girls were bestfriends. Elizabeth walked over to Kerry. Kerry looked up at Elizabeth and noticed she had tears in her eyes. "Elizabeth, what is it. What's wrong?" Elizabeth frowned "Eriqa, I can't find Eriqa" Kerry was confused. "What do you mean you can't find Eriqa" Tears rolled down Elizabeth's cheeks. "Kerry her mat is empty she always lays with Kate and Tess and the mat next to them is empty" Elizabeth's tears turned to sobs. "Somebody took my baby Kerry" Kerry put her arm around Elizabeth's shoulder. She tried to comfort her. "You don't know that Elizabeth. Maybe Peter has her" Elizabeth shook her head. No Peter is in surgery and if he had came and got her he would have paged me and let me know" Kerry looked down at her daughter sleeping peacefully in the crib then she looked over at Elizabeth. "Elizabeth lets go talk to the daycare worker maybe she knows where Eriqa is. Elizabeth nodded and followed Kerry. Kerry tapped the young woman on the shoulder. She turned around she smiled "Hi Dr. Weaver is there something wrong?" Kerry smiled "Hi Dawn yes there is something wrong. Can you tell me where Eriqa Benton is" Dawn smiled "Sure Dr. Weaver she's over there sleeping with Kate and Tess Ross" Elizabeth snapped "No she isn't where is she, where's my baby!"  
  
Dawn became frightened she walked over to where the twins slept and saw the empty mat. She raced back over to the desk and called security. Elizabeth sank down to the ground sobbing and asking for her baby. Kerry hated to see her friend like this. She asked Dawn for the phone. She paged Peter . She walked over to Elizabeth and eased herself on to the floor next to Elizabeth she laid her crutch on the floor next to her. She pulled Elizabeth into a hug. Elizabeth leaned on Kerry's shoulder and continued to sob.  
  
Several minutes later Peter comes in he sees Kerry on the floor holding Elizabeth who was still crying. Elizabeth looked up and saw Peter standing there. She stood up and raced into Peter's embrace. Peter had no idea what was going on. "Elizabeth honey what is it, what's wrong?" Elizabeth looked up at Peter her eyes were red and puffy from crying. "She's gone Peter she's gone" Peter looked at her "who's gone honey" Elizabeth trembled. She whispers "Our baby, Peter somebody took our baby" Peter was in shock at first he said nothing. "Elizabeth what do you mean" Elizabeth felt sick. "I told Kerry and Carol that we were expecting again and Kerry brought us breakfast at Doc Magoo's when we got back Carol went to work and Kerry and I came up here to check on the kids and she was gone. Elizabeth started to cry again. Peter held her close. He glared at Dawn. "How could you let this happen, how could you let someone walk out of here with my little girl!" Dawn felt terrible "I'm so sorry Dr. Benton, I'm so sorry"  
  
A little while later Peter, Elizabeth, and Kerry finished talking with the police. They knew one of the officers well he was Jeanie's husband Reggie. Reggie frowns "Peter, Elizabeth I'm afraid this looks like a targeted abduction they went for one pacific child." "I need you two to make a list of enemies whether its and ex girlfriend or boyfriend, a family member, or a patient I want a list of anyone that might want to hurt either of you" They nodded. Elizabeth started to cry again ."Reggie please promise me you'll find my baby" Peter nodded in agreement and added "and when you find the bastard that took my little girl I want you to throw them in jail where they belong!" Reggie looked at them "I promise I will find your daughter and the person or persons responsible will be brought to justice" Reggie left. Peter and Elizabeth stood in the hallway. Peter held Elizabeth in his arms she was crying into his shoulder. Peter finally broke down burying his face in Elizabeth's long curls and letting the tears spill. Kerry watched them and silently prayed the Eriqa was found and returned to them safe and sound.   
  
  
Part 2: Searching for Eriqa  
Coming Soon!!!!!!   



	2. Chapter 2: Searching For Eriqa

Part 2:Searching for Eriqa  
  
  
Eriqa had been missing for two days now and Elizabeth was a mess she refused to eat, sleep, or work She spent all of her time at the hospital refusing to leave with out her daughter. Peter and Elizabeth had given every possible enemy they could think of  
  
. The list consisted of Cleo Finch she had seemed kind of jealous of Elizabeth's relationship with Peter. Then there was Carla she hated the bond that Elizabeth and Reese shared he even called her mommy and Elizabeth thought that maybe since Carla thought she had taken her child that maybe she had taken Elizabeth's child. Carla's husband Roger was on the list too. It was no secret that he didn't like Peter. He showed up at the ER accusing Peter of messing with his wife and he hit Peter.   
  
As far as patients go there was only really one patient that came to Elizabeth's mind. Dean Rollins she hated that man. He was a murderer and rapist bought into the ER right before Thanksgiving. He had tortured and taunted her every chance he got. She still remembered his threat to her as the police wheeled him away. It had frightened her and when she told Peter about it he told her she had nothing to worry about because she would always be safe in his arms.   
  
The police had even questioned all of their friends in the ER. Elizabeth couldn't imagine why they would do that. Kerry, Carol, Abby, Susan, and Jing Mei were her closest friends and Carter, Doug, Mark, Luka, and Malucci were Peter's closest friends Most of them had children of their own and there was no way any of them would do anything like this. As a matter of fact all of them had been very supportive to Her and Peter and they had all been helping in the search for Eriqa.   
  
  
Elizabeth sat by the admit desk watching all her friends working busily through out the ER. She looked down at her hands where she held a picture it was Her and Peter holding Reese and Eriqa. Elizabeth brushed her finger over her daughter's face. She started to cry as all these thoughts went through her head. She was startled by a voice. She looked up to see Kerry standing in front of her.  
  
Kerry saw the picture Elizabeth held in her hand. It was the same picture that she had sitting on the dresser in her and John's room. It was just last night that she held that picture. John had come home to find her crying as she held the picture. She had looked up at him and asked "Why John, why did someone take our goddaughter?" He had answered with "I don't know Kerry, I really don't know"  
  
Kerry blinked back a few tears and lightly touched Elizabeth's shoulder. "Hey Elizabeth when's the last time you had something to eat" Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know Kerry and I really don't care" Kerry frowned "I know this is hard for you Elizabeth but you have to eat something if not for yourself for your baby" Elizabeth placed her hand on her stomach as more tears rolled down her cheeks. Kerry rubbed her shoulder "Come on Elizabeth why don't we go across the street to Doc Magoo's" Elizabeth grabbed a tissue and wiped her eyes. "I can't Kerry I can't leave what if they find Eriqa" Kerry sighed "Elizabeth we both have our pagers they can page us if they find anything and we'll tell John where we'll be too ok" Elizabeth sniffed "Well, ok Kerry but we have to tell Carter to let Peter know where we're at so he doesn't worry about me too" Kerry smiled "Of course I wouldn't want to make Peter worry more than he already is"  
  
Elizabeth got up and placed the picture safely into her lab coat pocket. The two women walk over to Carter. Kerry smiles at her husband "John I'm taking Elizabeth to Doc Magoo's for lunch so page us if you hear anything from the police and please let Peter know where we are" Carter nods "Sure Kerry I was just heading up to check on Lucy so I'll stop and tell Peter while I'm up there." Carter looked at Elizabeth. He smiles. "Don't worry Elizabeth, Eriqa will be back in your arms in no time" Elizabeth frowned "I hope so Carter, I really hope so" Carter kissed Elizabeth's cheek and gave her hand a little squeeze and smiled. He turned to Kerry. He kissed her and said "I love you" Kerry smiled and said "I love you too John" they stood there for a minute watching Carter walk over to the elevator.  
  
Elizabeth and Kerry were sitting in a booth at Doc Magoo's. Elizabeth barely touched her food. She moved a few french fries around on her plate. Kerry smiled "Elizabeth you're suposse to ear them not play with them" Elizabeth didn't smile. "I can't eat Kerry all I can think about is my little girl out there somewhere and I wonder if she's ok or if she's hurt or hungry or scared" Elizabeth was crying again "Kerry what if my baby is crying for her mommy or daddy and we're not there to comfort her, what if she thinks we abandoned her?"   
  
Kerry got up and sat in the booth next to Elizabeth she felt her own tears starting to fall. "Elizabeth, Eriqa is a smart little girl she knows her mommy and daddy and her big brother all love her very much" Elizabeth managed a small smile She hugged Kerry. "Thank you Kerry for being there for me and for being one of my bestfriends" Kerry wiped a few tears from her cheeks "You're welcome Elizabeth, I'll always be there for you and your family just like you've been there for me and my family" Both women had tears in their eyes again as the hugged each other.  
  
Kerry looked over Elizabeth's shoulder and saw Reggie walking toward their table. Elizabeth saw him too. "Reggie what is it did they find Eriqa?" Reggie sighed and looked at Kerry. "Kerry do you mind if I speak to Elizabeth a lone for a minute" Kerry nodded and started to get up when Elizabeth made her sit back down. "Please Reggie I want Kerry to stay" Reggie looks at the two women "Are you sure Elizabeth" She nods "Yes I'm sure she's Eriqa's godmother and one of my bestfriends."   
  
Reggie sits down across from them. "Elizabeth we think we know who took your daughter, Carol found this taped to the outside of your locker a little while ago" He handed Elizabeth a folded piece of paper. As Elizabeth read the words on the paper her hands started to tremble and tears started to roll down her face. She let the paper fall to the table as she leaned into Kerry's shoulder and sobbed. Kerry reached over and grabbed the paper and slowly read it. A few tears rolled down Kerry's cheeks as she looked over at Reggie she whispers "Reggie please get my goddaughter back" Reegie reached over and squeezed Kerry's hand. "I will Kerry, I will"  
  
Find out what's in the letter and the idenity of the kidnapper in..........  
Part 3: I Won't Let You Win  
Coming Soon!!!!!  
  



End file.
